lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jet-Wing
The Jet-Wing is an episode of Lab Rats. This is the 3rd episode of the third season and 49th overall episode of the series. Overview Plot Donald tries to earn money for a new lab by doing a death defying stunt. Plot With the lab gone and capsules destroyed, Adam, Bree, and Chase are at the risk of glitching. To prevent this, Donald tries to earn money for a new lab by performing a death-defying stunt in the air. Meanwhile, knowing the Lab Rat's bionic secret, Principal Perry takes advantage of the secret by turning Adam and Bree into her bionic servants. Tasha does an exclusive paper view webcast on his flight. After spending most the day using bionics to serve Perry, Adam and Bree begin to glitch. Leo then finds a sponsor: Go-Go Global Ship and Package and Donald begins to stall before he takes off, obviously nervous. Eventually he does, but things quickly go wrong when Donald loses his parachute. The Lab Rats do their best to prevent Donald from crashing. Adam and Bree arrive at the lot. It is shown that Bree and Adam are glitching, Bree being jittery, and Adam wearing a hub-cap to stop his laser vision. Chase and Leo are sure that there is no way to save their dad, and are beginning to accept defeat, when Adam shows Donald's parachute to the group, which he mistakened as a 'tote bag'. Leo suggests that Chase uses Adam's strength to launch the parachute back to Donald. They go with the plan, but when Adam removes the hub-cap to see if the parachute was caught, he accidentally shot a laser at Donald's jet wing. The Lab Rats quickly brainstorm and come up with the idea of building a crash-pad for Donald to land on and for Chase to use his molecular kinesis to slow his ascent. The plan is quickly put into action and a crash-pad is built. Bree's glitch worsens and Leo uses a package bag to keep her in her spot. As Chase begins to use his molecular kinesis on Donald, he glitches. Donald is going from either being steadied by Chase's molecular kinesis, or free falling from the sky. Chase faints, his glitch overwhelming him and Donald lands on Principal Perry instead of the crash-pad that was built. Donald has a broken arm and leg while Principal Perry is in a body cast and hailed as a hero. Donald reassures that they will get enough money for a new lab soon, and Leo adds, "The sooner the better". The episode ends with the camera on Adam, Bree and Chase each suffering from their own special glitch. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry Trivia *Chase passes out again in this episode, the last time being in Sink or Swim. *Bree said that she has been living a basement for 16 years, which is hinting that she is 16. *Adam is the first to glitch in the episode. His glitch is one of his least used ablilites: Plasma Grenades. He later gitched with his heat vision. *Bree is the second to glitch. She was unable to control her super speed, slamming into the lockers. *Chase is the last to glitch. He faints while activating his molecular kinesis. He later loses control of his magnetism app. *Chase and Adam team up, just as they had in Speed Trapped. *This episode goes to prove that a glitch can be sensed/felt before it happens, similar to sneezing. *The episode ends with each Lab Rat suffering from a glitch: Chase's glitch was his Magnetism App, Adam's glitch was his Heat Vision and Bree's glitch was her Uncontrolled Super Speed. ---- Userbox Codename: JetWing Memorable Quotes Gallery Clips Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:February Episodes